


Une Valse

by cygne



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygne/pseuds/cygne
Summary: Une seule soirée peut faire des rêves la réalité et puis les briser.





	Une Valse

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n’est pas ma langue maternelle, et je soupçonne qu’il y a plein de fautes dans ce texte, surtout de ponctuation (je ne comprenais jamais la ponctuation française :) ). Donc, je serai reconnaissante si vous me les dites. Et si cerataines phrases ne sonnent pas bien en français, n’hésitez pas aussi me le dire. Bonne lecture.

Une douce musique se répand des fenêtres grand-ouvertes du lycée, et des longs carrés de lumière tombent dans la sombre cour. Marinette s’est figée non loin dans une ombre. Observant des paires valsants. Elle ne comprend pas beaucoup elle-même à quoi bon elle est venue ici aujourd’hui, mais maintenant elle ne peut détacher son regard d’une fête qui n’est pas la sienne. C’est la nuit de bac au lycée. Des lycéen d’hier se réjouissent en disant adieux à leur lycée. Dansent, bavardent. Marinette voit dans les fenêtres leurs visages heureux et animés.  
Il y a un an elle dansait comme eux dans cette salle. Comme eux, elle disait adieux au lycée. Etait heureuse. Oh, comme elle était heureuse ce soir-là! Elle s’en rappelle chaque seconde dans les plus petits details.

***  
— Marinette, c’est ta dernière chance, murmura Alya à son oreille, en même temps parcourant son amie d’un œil critique et rajustant sa robe. Aujourd’hui ou jamais.  
Marinette souria nerveusement et hocha la tête avec tension. Elle le comprenait très bien elle-même. Si elle ne déclarerait à Adrien son amour aujourd’hui, elle n’aura plus de chances: leur chemins se sépareront pour de bon.  
En essayant prendre son courage à deux mains, Marinette se tourna vers un haut miroir, rajusta sa coiffure et secoua de sa robe des grains de poussière invisibles. Aujourd’hui, au lieu des couettes habituelles, elle réunit ses cheveux sur la nuque, n’ayant laissé que deux mèches frisées des deux côtés de son visage. Et, bien sûr, Marinette avait fabriqué sa robe elle-même: une robe couleur de pêche, décolletée, avec une large jupe avec des plis lourds.  
— Une beauté, dit Alya en souriant approbativement de derrière son dos et lui montra deux pouces.  
Marinette ne put pas retenir le rire. Oui, elle avait une mine splendide, mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’elle avait terriblement peur.  
— Et voila ton prince, Alya la prit par les épaules et tourna doucement vers Adrien qui justement se dirigeait vers elles.  
Comme d’habitude, Marinette se bloqua, ne pouvant détacher de lui un regard émerveillé. «Ressaisis-toi, se dit-elle. Tu es Ledibug. Tu peux tout!» Durant les années de leurs études elle avait appris à parler avec Adrien sans bégayement. Mais tout de même elle n’avait pas pu prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui faire une declaration.  
Adrien souriait, en la regardant tout droit dans les yeux, et le cœur de Marinette manqua un coup et puis commença à se battre avec double vitesse.  
— Excuse-moi, Alya, dit Adrien, puis-je te voler ton amie?  
— Il le faut! exclama Alya et poussa Marinette dans le dos.  
Cette dernière lui jeta un regard paniqué et regarda Adrien à nouveau — comme un lapin regarde un boa. A ce même moment, la valse commença. Le sourire d’Adrien devint encore plus large, et il fit un salut profond qui soudain rappela à Marinette une certaine personne.  
— Allons danser? demanda-t-il, et Marinette oublia tout de suite ses soupçons et hocha la tête avec gène tout en s’empourprant furieusement.

Doucement, mais fermement Adrien guidait la danse, et Marinette perdit prise avec la réalité définitivement. Elle avait attendu ce bal durant tout le printemps et rêvassait comment elle danserait avec Adrien. Presque chaque nuit elle voyait la valse en rêve. Et maintenant, quand ça devint la réalité, il lui semblait qu’elle rêvait de nouveau. Surtout quand Adrien se pencha légérement vers elle et murmura avec un familier sourire effronté:  
— Et bien, salut, ma Lady. Je t’ai trouvée.  
Marinette tressaillit et le fixa, en écarquillant les yeux. Son imagination dessina aussitôt un masque noir et des oreilles félines dans la chevelure blonde. Marinnette trébucha sous l’effet du choc et faillit interrompre la danse, mais Adrien put corriger sa maladresse.  
Ce ne fut pas qu’elle n’y avait jamais pensé. Bien au contraire. Mais chaque fois Marinette se disait qu’elle juste tout inventait, voyait ce qu’elle voulait voir. Parce que la vie ne marche pas comme ça, deux garçons les plus chers à son cœur ne pouvaient pas n’être qu’un seul. Même si elle était Lady Fortune, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la chance à ce point.  
Mais tout à l’heure, elle n’avait pas mal entendu les mots d’Adrien? Marinette déglutit et demanda si bas qu’elle ne s’entendait pas elle-même:  
— Chaton?  
Mais Adrien l’entendit très bien. Il semblait garder l’ouïe féline même sans transformation. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage, et il hocha:  
— Oui, ma Lady.  
Marinette soupira, toujours incapable de rassembler ses pensées et émotions. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre: elle était heureuse. Et puis elle comprit encore une chose: Chat Noir a toujours aimé Ladybug. Et ça signifiait qu’elle n’avait pas à craindre de déclarer son amour — Adrien ne la repousserait pas. Un large sourire illumuna le visage de Marinette, et quand elle rencontra le regard brillant des yeux d’un vert perçant, elle lâcha sans penser:  
— Je t’aime.  
Maintenant ce fût le tour d’Adrien de perdre le rythme. Et puis ses yeux brillèrent encore plus vivement, il attira Marinette contre lui un peu plus près et chuchota ardemment:  
— Moi aussi, je t’aime, Princesse. Ma Marinette.  
Marinette éclata de rire. La nuit de bac surpassa de loin ses espoirs les plus audacieux.  
Quand la valse finit, Adrien l’entraîna dans un coin isolé, le plus loin possible de leurs camarades. Et ils parlaient, parlaient et parlaient. De leurs identités héroïques, de leurs sentiments, de leur étrange quadrant fait de deux personnes.  
Et puis Adrien se pencha pour embrasser Marinette — légérement, à peine touchant ses lèvres. Mais quand elle avança à la rencontre, leur baiser devint beaucoup plus brûlant et avide.  
Hélas, bien sûr, tout ne pouvait pas passer sans incidents.

Encore un baiser fut interrompu par un cri du dehors. Avec son ouïe expérimentée Marinette reconnut immédiatement l’akuma et gémit tout bas de déception.  
— Mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas nous permettre au moins passer tranquillement notre nuit de bac?  
Adrien l’adressa un sourire espiègle:  
— Prête, ma Lady?  
Marinette souria tendrement en réponse:  
— Avec toi — toujours, mon Chaton.  
Ils vinrent assez vite à bout de l’akumatisé, mais puis apparut le Papillon en chair et en os. Marinette se souvint mal de ce combat — ou ne voulait pas se souvenir. Le Papillon fut un puissant adversaire. Et tout de même Chat Noir et elle purent l’atteindre.  
Et en cet instant un nouveau akumatisé apparut derrière leurs dos. Ladybug n’eut même pas de temps pour se rendre compte de quoi qui ce soit, quand elle entendit le cri désespéré de Chat Noir. Et la seconde suivante, jetée par lui à terre, elle roula de côté. Ladybug sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, se tourna vers son partenaire… et se figea d’horreur.  
Chat Noir gisait face contre terre dans une mare de sang, et un debris terrible sortait de son dos.  
— ADRIEN!  
Ayant oublié l’akumatisé, le Papillon, tout en general, Ladybug se rua à Chat Noir immobile et tomba à genoux près de lui. Elle le retourna et fixa avec l’horreur un filet du sang qui coula d’un coin de sa bouche, le long de son visage livide. La seconde suivante sa transformation se dissipa.  
Marinette ne réalisait et ne se souvenait pas de ce qui se passa après. Elle ne se rappela qu’elle serrait de toutes ses forces le corps inanimé de son partenaire et hurlait, tout comme un animal blesse. Elle ne se rappela pas ce qui était arrivé au Papillon. Ne se rappela pas comment elle s’était trouvée à la maison.  
Plus tard les parents lui dirent qu’elle avait gisée plusieurs jours, gagnée par la fièvre, entre la vie et la mort. Et que le Papillon s’était trouvé être Gabriel Agreste qui ayant compris qu’il avait tué son fils par ses propres mains capitula et fut maintenant au prison.  
De toute cette information l’esprit tourmenté de Marinette ne nota qu’un seul fait: Adrien fut bel et bien mort. Elle ne vit pas ça en rêve. Elle se pelotonna en cachant son visage dans ses genoux et hurla de nouveau.  
Ses parents et ses amis — Alya surtout — l’entourèrent par le soin infini. Et ils surent finalement l’arracher de l’état de prostration et de l’ndifférence pour tout. Marinette entra même à l’institut Marangoni, essayant continuer à vivre. Mais chaque nuit elle vit des cochemars en rêves, dans lesquels ce soir-là se répéta encore et encore. Elle en eut tellement peur qu’elle tenta dormir le moins possible, en se brisant.  
Elle rendit ses boucles d’oreilles à Maître Fu. Elle ne put vraiment rester Ladybug. Pas maintenant, quand il n’a y avait plus auprès son Chat fidèle. D’ailleurs, Papillon ne menaça plus la ville, donc elle pouvait se démettre de son mandat de l’héroïne, avec la conscience tranquille.

***  
Marinette soupire et se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. A quoi bon elle est venue ici? Un vrai masochisme. Elle sourit tristement et tourne le dos à la musique de la valse et aux paires dansant dans la fenêtre.  
— Tu me manques tellement, Chaton, murmure-t-elle à peine audible, sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Je t’aime.  
Une douce brise effleure son visage, fait flotter ses cheveux. Et dans son souffle Marinette entend presque la voix si chère: «Ne sois pas triste, ma Lady, tu auras une vie chat-toyante».


End file.
